


[Podfic of] Penalties in Minutes

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Obedience, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yeah, maybe Patrick has ranted at him a bit about how you can't always treat sex like a powerplay, <i>Jonathan</i>, but Pat knows as well as Jon that the best plays fall in that sweet spot between preparation and inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Penalties in Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Penalties in Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622567) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/ZPu9WS) [17 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 35:49

**Streaming:**  



End file.
